A Partner in Need
A Partner in Need is the fifth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot' Rook Blonko is in the Proto-TRUK, making it assume its ship form. He is headed to Revonnah for the annual harvest festival. It takes him a while, but he eventually makes it to his home planet. When he makes it there, he is overjoyed and can't wait to see his family again. When Rook heads to his family's home, Rook sees Dr. Animo on a throne, with strange looking creatures that he is not familiar with. After seeing this frightful sight, Rook goes to his family to discuss what happened. The house is boarded, with padlocks on each window. Rook Da, his father, busts out of the house and points a spear out, asking who is there. Rook shows himself before his father can do something reckless, and the two reconcile. Da lets Rook inside of the house, with Rook Bralla, Shi, Shar, Shim, and Rook Ben scared, but eating. Rook Ben says that the festival was cancelled because of the Muroid attack, and that a strange man was the only one that they didn't attack. Rook mentions that the man was none other than Dr. Animo, a psychopath who does dangerous experiments on animals, with terrible results. Bralla asks if he has Ben with him, but he replies no, as he is in college and has removed the Omnitrix(as far as he knows). The family seems disappointed and Rook tries to call Ben. Ben is happy to communicate with Rook once again, and he asks how he is doing. Rook says that it doesn't matter now, as he needs his help. Ben says that he has Gwen and Kevin with him, and Rook is okay with more people. Ben also says that they will be on their way and the two hang up. Rook spreads the message to his family, and they feel that they are automatically saved. The mutated Muroids break the barriers on their house, and the family prepares to fight. Rook gets his Proto-Tool out and turns it into a blaster to hold them off. The Rook family uses their spears to make the Muroids retreat. Rook feels that the attack has only just begun. Dr. Animo is not satisfied with the results, as the Muroids failed to get the Amber Ogia( which has been placed under high security in Revonnahgander homes throughout the planet.) He fits the beasts with a helmet that amplifies their strength to greater numbers. Animo evilly laughs at what they have become, and releases them to attack once more. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrive and Rook tells the three about the Muroids and their upcoming attacks. Ben turns into Big Chill to slow down the Muroids by freezing the ground below. It works and the beasts pass out after knocking their heads on the ice. Ben turns back to normal and tells the family, Gwen, and Kevin that he temporarily stopped the attack. Rook looks outside and sees the ice path. He says that because of the temperature in Revonnah, the ice will not last long. An hour later, a swarm of Muroids make their second arrival and Ben transforms into Way Big to fight them off. Way Big tells the family to stay back and he(for the first time ever) summons a cosmic storm, sending them into space. The Revonnahganders cheer and Ben reverts. The festival is back on, and Rook is asked by Ben to join their team. Rook obliges and says that it would be an honor to team with them once more. Rook shakes Ben's hand and joins the resistance. 'Major Events' *Rook Blonko joins the resistance. *Big Chill and Way Big make their Omniwars ''debuts. *Dr. Animo and the Rook family make their ''Omniwars ''debuts. 'Omnimatrix IV Alien Debuts' *Big Chill (The Omniwars debut) *Way Big (The Omniwars debut) 'Characters' *Rook Blonko( first re-appearance; main character of this episode) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Da (first re-appearance) *Rook Bralla (first re-appearance) *Rook Shi (first re-appearance) *Rook Shim(first re-appearance) *Rook Shar(first re-appearance) *Rook Ben (first re-appearance) '''Villains' *Dr. Animo( first re-appearance) *Muroids( first re-appearance) 'Aliens Used' *Big Chill(first re-appearance) *Way Big(first re-appearance) Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1